1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sports wear and more particularly to sweat bands for athletic and sports headgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nearly all outdoor sport uniforms include some form of headgear, generally to protect the players from the heat and the glare of the sun. Some sports have headgear to protect the athletes from injury, but all sports have a common problem of perspiration from the scalp and forehead finding its way into the players eyes and causing blurred vision and irritation. During the competition it is not always convenient for the player to remove his headgear and dry his head with a towel. In addition, conventional sweatbands currently used in athletic and sports headgear quickly become saturated and simply slow the flow of perspiration without really stopping it.
The same holds true for the very popular sports cap worn by non athletes but those who wear the cap and logo to show their support for their favorite team. It really makes no difference whether the wearer is in the stands on a hot day watching the sporting event or in the playground having disorganized fun, the problem is the same.
As head gear changed over the years so did the approach to controlling the perspiration problem,for example in the time when all gentlemen wore hats, U.S. Pat. No. 411,155 issued Sep. 17, 1889 to F. W. Lewis and U.S. Pat. No. 429,341 issued Jun. 30, 1890 to P. I. Field show a band and liner for a formal hat of the era. In more current times the sweat band has been associated with hard hats worn in mines, on the oil fields and construction projects. U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,101 issued Sep. 27, 1949 to Nelms; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,210 issued Oct. 22,1991 to Tivis, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,126 issued Feb. 18, 1992 to Mathis all show and describe sweatbands for hard hats that are disposable and not reusable, contrary to the intent and purpose of this invention.